Enlightened Peaks
For a region that prides itself on its enlightened attitude and academic leanings (hence its name), the Enlightened Peaks is perpetually embroiled in political squabbling and regional infighting. This all stems from a ongoing disagreement over which city should be considered the capital of the Enlightened Peaks. Centuries ago, the city remnants that would make up Salannloch Cathair was known by another name; Cathair Na Glóire. This towering metropolis, a spectacular edifice to elven glory, was the heart and soul of the region, and rivalled Caipiteal for influence over Aldernon. A seat of learning, the 'Enlightened Peaks' refer not to the mountain sanctuary of Fort Eolas, but to the towers of learning that stood proud at the heart of Cathair Na Glóire. But tragedy befell the city and it was destroyed in horrible and mysterious circumstances. Scattering to the winds, the surviving peoples of Cathair Na Glóire spread out across the region, laying down new roots. Some sought to recreate the glory of the elven capital and begun building Iar Glóiran Siór, a city that draped in sadness and melancholy. Others ascended the Ish Sah Claban mountain range and built a new sanctuary of learning and philosophy, establishing Fort Eolas. Finally, a stubborn few returned to the ruins and begun rebuilding the ruins. From the rubble, the city of Salannloch Cathair and the twin cities of Geata Uachtarach and Geata Lochtarach rose. And so begun the 'Capital Arguments' Iar Glóiran Siór immediately declared itself as the capital of the region, but old ways die hard and commerce naturally gravitated towards Salannloch Cathair, while the theocrats of Fort Eolas also tried to levy themselves as leaders of the region. Since then, all three cities have maintained a publicly unified front, acknowledging Salannloch Cathair as the captial of the region, while behind the scenes politicians of each city undercut and undermine each other to try and set up their home as the next leader of region. __TOC__ Salannloch Cathair Salannloch Cathair, which in eire norn means 'City of the Lake of Salt' is said to be one of the last remnants of the fabled elven city of Túir Criostail. It's population of elves and half elves is second only to its sister city of Iar Glóiran Sióg, but it's population overall is larger, earning it the title of Elven City of Aldernon. Many artists make their living here and as such Salannloch Cathair is the cultural center of Aldernon. Many of the islands greatest painters, sculptors, musicians and other such artists hail from here, and works of art can be seen in its many museums and galleries. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inn/Tavern * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Silken Docks - Ringing the eastern shores of the salt lake, the Silken Docks are said to be one of the most beautiful sights in all Aldernon, if not the world. They get their name from the thousands of silk banners that adorn every surface, flagpole, ship mast and building in the docks. Not a single ship leaves the dock without being granted a banner as a gift, which the wish that they return in future and become part of the beautiful spectacle. * The Steps - The only proof that the city of Túir Criostail ever existed, these rose red marble steps descend into the bay before vanishing into the depths. It's not known where the once led, but many believe they were once the palace steps, before whatever calamity occurred that razed the city from existence. * The Great Gallery - Both market and museum, the Great Gallery is a shopping experience like no other. Only here can you purchase centuries old armour, wine from vines long extinct and paints of realms beyond our own in the same place. This market is not for the faint hearted, for as the expression goes "Only in the Great Gallery can looking make you broke" Hawkins Crossing Hawkins Crossing is a moderately sized farming community known to be the final resting place of Wizard Brenner, a supposed ancestor of one of the original Knights Repentant. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inn/Tavern * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Port Banríon Port Banríon, or 'Queens Port', is the main trade hub in The Enlightened Peaks Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inn/Tavern * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Iar Glóiran Sióg Iar Glóiran Sióg, meaning 'Former Elven Glory' in eire norn, is also known as the Mournful City; every building, every street, every brick and stone is a monument to the former glory of the elves of Aldernon who, as the words proclaim over the main entrance to the city, were "Brought Low By Hubris, Never To Rise" (Tugtha Dúin Faoi mhustar, Ná a ardaitheoir Suas). Few know what caused the elves to be 'brought low' and the few who know will not speak of it. It is tradition for elves of Aldernon, as they reach their twilight years, to move to Iar Glóiran Sióg and contemplate the worth of their life. Not many outsiders enter the city, not for fear of being unwelcome, but simply because the intense solemnity of the city is overwhelming for most Shops * Arcane Shop * General Store * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Potion Shop * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Crystal Library ''- A massive building of crystal and glass, the Grand Library houses copies of almost every elven book published in Aldernon, along with many from beyond the Emerald Isle. It also has a humble section dedicated to the 'vulgar works' of other races. Due to its unique construction, even the smallest mote of light illuminates the massive structure, meaning it's possible to read the scrolls and tomes contained within day or night. Fort Eolas Sitting atop the Enlightened Peaks, Fort Eolas is considered to be the home of wisdom and enlightenment in Aldernon. While many will visit the Concealed College in Caipitael for pure, dry magical knowledge, the truly wise will pay their respects at the feet of the elders of Fort Eolas in hope of understand ''how magic works Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks *The Golden Gates - A massive set of beautiful gates wrought of pure gold, engraved in their surface countless million times is the phrase "Lest Ignorance Be Barred". It is said that each engraving was performed as the last rite of a monk finding wisdom in the city and no fool may pass the gates. *The Light Bowl - A strange, perfectly round depression in one of the mountain plateaus near the city, at night the glassed surface of the Light Bowl glints and glistens with strange, ethereal lights. Only the worth may visit the Light Bowl and see what mysteries it holds. *The Chamber of Three Challenges - Deep within the central tower of the city lies three doors. Each door leads to a different challenge said to test the wisdom, intelligence and determination of those who seek to prove their worth Geata Uachtarach Geata Uachtarach (north gate) is the northern city in the 'Gate Sisters', twinned with Geata Lochtarach. Shops * Arcane Shop * General Store * Inn/Tavern * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Northern Monolith - This strange silver monolith stands mournfully in the center of the city. Pitted with damage from whatever destroyed the former elven city, it radiates a strange magical energy. Hundreds have studied this monolith, and it's sister, but none have discerned it's function. Geata Lochtarach Geata Lochtarach (south gate) is the southern city in the 'Gate Sisters', twinned with Geata Uachtarach. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * Inn/Tavern * Potion Shop * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Southern Monolith - This strange gold monolith stands mournfully in the center of the city. One face melted by whatever destroyed the former elven city, it radiates a strange magical energy. Hundreds have studied this monolith, and it's sister, but none have discerned it's function. Waterdeep Waterdeep, also known as the City of Splendors or the Crown of the Peaks, was once the most important and influential city in the West. For this reason it was considered part of the Central Plains, even though it lay hundreds of miles west of Caipitael on the shores of the Enlightened Peaks. The road to Waterdeep was well paved and well patrolled. Waterdeep was named for its outstanding natural deep-water harbor, and the city that grew up at this site became the commercial crossroads of the western Realms. More than 100,000 people made their home in Waterdeep. The city sprawled northward from the sea, spreading along the flanks of The Enlightened Peaks. Category:Regions of Aldernon